I'd Rather Go Out With
by AmazingNargle
Summary: It's not easy being a teenage girl. Especially when you go to a school of magic, especially when a war is going on, especially when death threats shouted at you down the corridor, especially when students hiss that you're a rubbish Head Girl, especially when a dark haired idiot named Potter keeps asking you out. My name is Lily Evans and nothing is going to ruin my last year.


I'd Rather Go out With...

* * *

I was sat on my bed writing to my boyfriend Bertram Aubry. He was in all my classes and a fellow Prefect. He was gorgeous! With deep, grey eyes; a heart shaped face; a cute button nose and a dark, freckled skin tone. He always understood me, especially when I was complaining about Potter. Oh, James Potter was such an arrogant little toe-rag who was, apparently, the most popular boy in our year. I have no idea why. He wouldn't stop asking me out ever since he saw me in the Hogwarts Express with Severus... no I wasn't going to think about him. Not since the fateful day when he called me a 'mudblood'. Tears started to well in my eyes so instead I thought of Bert. However (unfortunately) my head filled with thoughts of 'The Toe-rag'.

"Oi, freak!" Petunia's hoarsy voice echoed up the stairs and violently shook me from my daydream. I was so used to her calling me freak; it didn't even bother me anymore.

"Oi!" she called again. I groaned.

"OK, OK, I'm coming!"

"My boyfriend is coming to stay so you'd better get down here and clean up!" she screamed.

"Oh shut it" I mumbled. Her boyfriend was a fat pig called Vernon Dursley. He was the thickest idiot you would ever see and still didn't know my name despite the fact that he came over about every week (personally, I didn't see why Petunia was so excited every weekend) and he consistently badgered me about my school and life. I hated him! By the time I got downstairs; mum had got back and was talking to my sister quietly.

"Oh, hi Lilly, I need to talk to you. Oh, and an owl came for you" she said.

"WHAT?"

I ran into the living room, hoping against hope that there was an extra letter in that envelope. My heart was pounding in my throat. My hands were shaking – so much that I could hardly hold the envelope. My fumbling fingers slowly pulled out the two letters. I was so excited I forgot that there was only meant to be one. My eyes slid up the second page and started to read:

_Miss Lilly Alice Evans, _

_I am writing to inform you that you have been newly appointed as Head Girl. This is a very big responsibility and you will be patrolling the corridors every night with your prefects and the new Head Boy. You will also be given the ability to give and take house points and even give detentions to those deserving students. I do hope you won't abuse this privilege and if you do, I will personally take you off the Head Girl and Prefect system. As head girl, you will be expected to show excellent marks and behaviour, community service and the ability to not get into trouble. _

_Wishing you a very happy holidays_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Head_

My jaw had literally dropped and I realised that I had shrieked when I saw my name on the letter since Mum and Tuney had poked their heads round the door and staring at me in concern.

"Are you ok?" Mum asked, searching my face for clues.

"Fine, just fine." I replied, looking down at my shaking hand. I had wanted to be Head Girl since my First Year. The obsession had grown more when people started calling me Mudblood. I was desperate to prove to them that I was I good enough witch, that blood didn't matter.

"Aww, da wittlefweek is gowingcwazy!" Tuney mocked in a stupid baby voice.

"Petunia!" Mum warned. Petunia gave her an absolute look of loathing and stalked out of the room.

"Lils, you'd better start cleaning or Tuney will have a fit," Mum said, giving me a sympathetic look.

"OK,"I said wearily. It was then I heard the crunch of the gravel outside.

"Oh My God! He's here!" I didn't hear the rest of my sisters waffle as I was trying to hypnotise myself to tune her out. I only heard the occasional shriek before retreating to the solitude of my bedroom where I planned to sleep off the constant giggling and snogging downstairs. But sleep didn't come so instead I read the other letter telling me what books and equipment I need. I pretty much knew what I needed because the books were pretty much the same each year only they went up a level every time you moved up a year (obviously) and the equipment was always the same except for in potions where you had more and more ingredients as you brewed more and more complicated potions but if I ever needed anything I would turn on the charm for old Sluggy (Professor Slughorn) and he would cave. Snape and I were always his favourite because we were the best at Potions, therefore, he always invited us to his parties for the 'Slug Club'. I hated them, they were so boring, but, if you didn't come without a good reason, he would never let you forget it. I remember not turning up for one of his parties at the beginning of fourth year because I had homework due in the day after. He still talks about it and always tells me that he expected more out of me. Goody goody two shoes me. I hated being the one person who always tried to stop parties or miss them, I could never meet a decent boy and I only met Bert because he's just like me. This year I will be less of a spoil sport and actually do stuff like go to parties and have fun. I told myself that last year but didn't get round to doing it; I just sat around and told people off for being too loud. I slowly drifted off to sleep while thinking about one time when Potter glued me to a chair with a charm we had learnt that dayand the scolding I had given him.

* * *

When I woke up I quietly crept downstairs to check if the pig was still here when I heard a few mumbled words:

"Petunia...will...you marry me?" Once again, my jaw dropped. Surely Tuney wouldn't say yes; after all, she was only 20. But, sure enough, I heard yet another shriek

"I...I..."

"Well?"

"Y..yes! Yes!" then for a while, all I heard as the gentle sobbing of Petunia; overcome with happiness. "The ring is beautiful" Tuney whispered.

* * *

I woke up next morning with a horrible feeling, the sort of feeling I get after Potter had pranked me, then I remembered; Tuney's engagement. It wasn't that I wasn't happy for her; even if she didn't like me anymore, I still loved her but I just really hate Vernon and simply cannot accept the fact that his fat arse might be staying at our house more than once a week. I couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts. I missed all my friends and I couldn't contact them because Petunia wouldn't let any owls in the house so I was forced to send my owl,Fudge, to my best friend Alice. Alice was short with wavy blonde hair and dark blue eyes that would always twinkle when she laughed. I was so jealous of her; she was beautiful and every boy had a crush on her. I had boring, ugly red hair, sludge green eyes and I was just a nobody. No-one liked me or noticed me (apart from Potter but he didn't count) but that didn't mean I didn't like her, she was funny, the optimist of our friend group and she was so kind and caring. Whenever Potter pissed me off she was always there to help me get over it and stop trying to hex the life out of him.

* * *

While I sat at the dinner table eating breakfast, I had to endure the constant chatter of Petunia and mum talking about the engagement. I realised that this was going to last all day so I decided to go out for and avoid being caught up in the gossip. After getting dressed, I walked out the door silently,hoping mum didn't see me and call me back to congratulate Tuney.

* * *

I started to walk down the road; my feet taking me wherever. I loved to walk around the park when I needed space to think. I kept on walking until I hit something. I shrieked and looked up to find myself staring deeply into a pair of dreamy hazel eyes...


End file.
